The Life of Nova
by Chedonline
Summary: Forgotten... Memories... Nova is a battle prodigy. But he wants to be free of constant battles. He wants to be a normal pokemon! A story of a pokemon that can't stop messing up his friendships. What you never saw not coming. Blood,Violence,And Explosions! Rated X and Y OCs accepted for now
1. Chapter 1

_**IN THE LIFE OF NOVA**_

_**A pokemon fanfiction**_

_**CHPTR 1 - First Round**_

"We are now reporting from the P.B.T. where all pokemon come to show their talents. We currently are waiting for the all new 1v3 showdown where three pokemon go straight into battle with one! If the one pokemon survives for more than a minute then they win and if they defeat all three enemies they will win a prize that is worth dying for. Oh look now our competitors have arrived and are entering the stadium. First we have Comet the quick and cold. Comet, being a Froslass, can freeze everything." the reporter yelled. The crowds went wild.

"Second we have Geomi. Geomi is a porygon Z that could crush any opponent it wants and is our stadium's mascot. Third is the one and only Star. Star faced the last champion of the 1v1 tournament and won with barely any effort. Star is the most known Cinccino in the world.

Finally our survivor will be Nova. Nova is our first rare pokemon being a young jirachi that has lived for 16 years. Even though people like Nova he is responsible for a big incident that occurred last year. Okay so the battle will begin soon so lets find out what's happening in the main prep area." The reporter said over the crowds as they shouted and yelled.

In the main prep area all of the pokemon were being prepared for the challenge. "I bet that Nova newbie is gonna be a complete failure today." Comet said to Geomi "Yeah N-n-nova might just be a l-loser." Geomi said as a few people surrounded him. "I wonder w-why they check on us twice." Geomi stuttered "Because they want to make sure that we're perfect." Star said as the people gave the other a 'Ready to go' signal. They were ready to win.

On the other side Nova was being prepared. "How will I survive for a minute?" Nova asked one of the people. "I don't know and I don't care." The person said giving the signal. "You are about to enter a battle. The rules are very simple. Survive without fainting or blacking out for a minute. If you cheat, use skill enhancing items, or poison challengers before battle you are immediately disqualified. Alright I'll see you when you come back." The person said as Nova entered the field.

The others were already there. Star looked very relaxed and determined at the same time. Comet looked bored and half intimidating. Geomi looked sick in a way and shook at random times. "Battlers get ready." A voice echoed through the stadium as the crowd silenced. Nova's opponents approached him. "Get ready kid because you're gonna get beaten." Comet said quietly as The voice counted down. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Nova tensed ready to dodge.

"GO!..."

_**And this concludes my first chapter of T.L.o.N. I like to make the first chapter short just because. This story is new and I will enjoy making this. Inspiration = Playing Omega Ruby. I currently have 4 characters to battle thought of. I NEED MORE! I do accept OCs.**_

_**They need to match this description.**_

_**Pokemon/Human **_

_**Name**_

_**Traits**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Other**_

_**#DoneandDone**_


	2. TLoN chptr 2

_**Chptr 2 - Round One**_

"3! 2! 1!... GO!" As soon as the crowds cheers grew the three launched themselves at Nova.  
Comet used Ice beam and Star used Swift. Nova flew as fast as he could only to be frozen in a perfect block of ice. He plummeted to the ground as the star rays smashed into him and exploded. He was sent flying into the ground like a rocket that sent dust flying everywhere.

"Oh! We just started and I think the match is over." A reporter yelled watching.

Nova looked straight up from the ground and saw Geomi falling towards him. "Not today!" he said unleashing a moonblast. The ball of light collided with Geomi sending sparks of light across the whole stadium. The crowd roared with applause when they saw it. Comet used ice shard sending thousands of sharp pieces of ice at him. He didn't even have the chance to dodge as his skin was pierced by the glasslike shards.

Nova collapsed to the ground in pain as Star hopped in and used giga impact on him. He flew across the whole stadium. He left a long trail of missing dirt as he smashed into a stadium wall forming cracks in it. The crowd gasped as he hit the ground not even moving. After a sharp five seconds he rose again bruised and cut up. "It looks like our challenger really wants to win this one. With thirty seconds on the clock I don't know how he will survive." The commentator said.

Nova floated back to the middle of the three ready for what would come next. As his enemies got ready he suddenly repaired himself. He looked as good as new when Star, Comet, and Geomi attacked him. "It looks like Nova knew the move wish." The commentator said as they all went after him. Nova dodged at abnormal speeds as they attacked. He then used dazzling gleam on all three of them.

In the confusion Star ended up hitting Geomi and Comet had somehow kept track of Nova. They flew up very high to the point that they were barely visible. "Whoever loses this fight is gonna be in big trouble." Comet said smiling. Comet let loose a blizzard that threw Nova around like an empty bag. He tried as hard as he could to stay up but all of his energy drained and he began to fall. "Ten more seconds!" The commentator yelled as he fell.

Nova looked down as the crowd counted down. The fall was the most dangerous thing Nova had been in and he hated it. He felt as if the people were counting down his death. Nova felt all sound cease as he broke the sound barrier and fell faster. "One!" The crowd yelled and the buzzer went off as Nova used his last resort. He opened his true eye exposing it to all matter around him. A shield formed around him as he smashed into the ground shooting dust and debris into the sky.

After all the dust cleared the workers dug him out of the ground. The dirt they found Nova in was dark and crystallized as if it wasn't dirt in the first place."I think we found a special one." One employee said to the other. "We should report this to the boss." The second employee said.

_**Later that day**_

Nova lay in a room in the Pokemon Center. The lights were off and had been left alone to recover from the challenge. Everyone knew that a simple wish wasn't going to help him now. The room was not too different from any other hospital room. The walls were white and there was an empty desk by his bed. On the wall was a high definition tv. nothing was on at the time.

The silence was broken when the door of the room slowly opened. The sound it made wasn't loud but it let in the sound of the hallway. Someone crept in making sure not to make any sound and placed a note on the desk by the bed. "Lucky." Was all the person said when they left. The door slowly closed and Nova was once again left in the darkness.

After a few minutes Nova shuttered awake. He was driven back into reality by a repeating dream he had a lot. He stretched and yawned. The noise he made was so loud that you could hear it in the halls. After he was done he turned the tv on. He always enjoyed watching the human perspective on things. He found it to be very interesting.

A show about the region was on. "-Pokemon learning English is normal in our region. Even though they may not know everything about our language they all know at least the basics." The show host said. "Also this region has changed a lot throughout the last 20 years. Our pokemon centers are bigger in size and we also have big tournaments." said the show host.

Nova noticed the note on his desk as he listened to the show. He picked it up and examined it.

On the front was a casual picture of a house and another of a big building that Nova couldn't identify. He opened it and read the first line. _This is top secret. Only Nova can read this. If you are not Nova then immediately put this down or your life will be ended._ Nova focused only on the

paper in his hand as he read more.

_Nova there is something that you must know. You are not a normal pokemon. You're real name is-._ Before Nova finished the door opened. He frantically shoved the note under his pillow as a pokemon battle tournament employee came in. "Hello Nova. My name is John and I have some information for you." He said. He was wearing an all black suit with a red tie. Nova turned off the tv. "What is it?" Nova asked

Joe cleared his throat. "You have been offered something that you might like." Joe said handing Nova a booklet. "We want you to participate in our newest contest." Joe said as Nova read the title of the booklet. "Team Catastrophic battles." Nova read. "The winning team will be released into the wild." Joe said knowing that Nova would love that. "Wait did you just say released?" Nova asked slightly hovering. "Yes. But only if your team wins the whole thing." Joe said

Nova shot out bed and immediately hit the ground because he had no energy to fly. "Well since you want to go so badly I guess I'll see if you could be released from this center a bit earlier." Joe said picking Nova up and putting him back where he was. "See you later Nova." Joe said walking out.

_**This concludes the first chapter of this story. I'll be using OCs next chapter.**_

_**Peace!**_


	3. TLoN chptr 3

_**CHPTR 3 - Meet the contestants**_

"And here it is… The Pokemon World Championship!" The tour guide yelled as they passed by a massive stadium. They were currently driving through the biggest city in the region. Nova had told them that he could just fly to the city but they insisted he ride with them. "Woah…" Nova said as he gazed at the structure. "It can hold up to five hundred thousand spectators, it is home to our most powerful pokemon, and it also is world famous." The guide happily continued.

"This is not where we keep our contestants even though it has enough space for all of them and more. We keep our contestants in the P.C.T.A." the guide said. "What's that?" A tourist asked.  
"The Pokemon Championship Training Area. It is three times bigger than the Championship building and it is our next stop." The guide said. Nova had no knowledge on tour buses and was glad he knew now.

After a few minutes the bus came to a stop. "And here we are! The P.C.T.A.!" The tour yelled as the people got off. When Nova got off he was met by Joe. "Hello Nova. Glad to see that you're better." Joe said "Hi Joe. What are you doing here?" Nova asked "I'm your personal guide today."Joe said "Oh... Okay then I guess we should go now." Nova said. "Follow me." Joe said as he walked into the building.

"We have many places for our pokemon. The ones you should mainly know about are the dark types." Joe said pointing towards a certain hall. "That is where the dark types live. We had to separate them from the rest of the pokemon because they are too dangerous to keep with the others. I recommend that you visit them just to know what you're up against." Joe said as they passed.

"Over there is the ghost's home." Joe said "The also are separated from the rest because they tend to be very aggressive and ruthless. Ghost types also enjoy battling a little too much." Joe said pointing to the hall to the ghost types. "Why don't you keep them with the dark types?" Nova asked "Because the darks rival the ghosts. We don't want a war in this place." Joe replied.

Soon after they left the ghost's area they came up to another huge hall. "This is where all of the other pokemon live including you. From now on this is yours." Joe said handing Nova a keycard.

"Go knock yourself out." Joe said leaving Nova. The hall was completely empty. It seemed to have an endless line of doors in it. Nova looked at the card. _room 227_ was printed on it.

After an annoying amount of doors Nova came up to his room. He slipped the card through the scanner and the door unlocked with a ding. When Nova got done playing with the keycard he went in his room. He was completely surprised to find out that the room was an entire house like place. It had one bed room, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom.

The living room was the first one Nova was in. There was a flat screen tv on the wall and a couch on the opposite wall. In between the two was a table with a vase of scarlet colored flowers in it. In the kitchen was anything in a casual kitchen. Nova went to his bedroom to take a break. His bedroom was quite normal. In it was a bed, a closet, and a desk with a

computer on it.

While Nova was busy doing nothing he heard a knock on the door. He made his way to door and opened it. He was surprised to see Star there. "Hello Nova." She said walking in. She plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. "Hey I didn't tell you to come in." Nova said

"And I didn't tell you to come here. Either way we both don't get what we want." Star replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Nova asked. "The same reason as you. To b-" But Nova interrupted.

"No not that why are you here. Why are you here in my place?" Nova asked. "I'm here to show you around since you are here." Star replied. "Why would you help me?" Nova asked. "Well… there is nothing else to do. And also because famous people help one another." Nova said

"But i'm not famous." Nova said. "Actually you are very famous. People worship you." Starr replied.

"Oh. Well I guess we should go check out the dark hall." Nova said. "Come on then." Starr said rushing out of the door. Nova turned the tv back off and followed.

_**At the P.C.**_

"Get that room clean!" the manager yelled to the janitor. "But I have-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence. "I said get that room clean!" the manager yelled walking out. "Stupid manager. He thinks that he can do anything." the janitor mumbled as she started cleaning the room. "This isn't even my job. I work in the halls." She continued to herself remaking the bed. She noticed that something fell on the ground from under one of the pillows. "What is this?" She asked herself picking it up. "A note?" She thought reading it.

_This is top secret. Only Nova can read this. If you are not Nova then immediately put this down or your life will be ended._ She read taking a seat on the bed. _Nova there is something that you must know. You are not a normal pokemon. You're real name is Jirachi and you are much more than you think. You are a mythical pokemon._

The janitor's eyes widened when she saw this. _You are part of something too big for humans to understand. Come meet us at the top of the mountain for the truth._ She finished reading and sat still registering what she had just read. She got up and slowly left the room to find the manager.

_**And that concludes this chapter. I really don't have anything to say so bye for now I guess. Also I forgot this.**_

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own pokemon**

**The End**


	4. TLoN chptr 4

_**CHPTR 4 - The Darkest of Types**_

Nova followed his new friend through the hallway of the huge structure. "What are the dark types like?" Nova asked. "They are like needles." Star answered. "They are helpful and hurtful too?" Nova guessed. "No. You step on them and get hurt way worse than you thought." Star corrected.

"Oh. Now I don't want to meet them." Nova said. "Too bad because we're here now. Star said as they arrived.

"Usually they all hang out at the training grounds through here." She said leading Nova to another hall. After an almost endless walk they came upon a pair of doors."One thing that you should know is that dark types are fear feasters. Running or crying isn't going to help you at all. You'll just get beaten harder." Star said. "Great. that is totally reassuring." Nova sarcastically muttered.

"Well… here I go. To my death" Nova said.

He pushed the door open and got ready for the worst. He flew out flailing his arms uselessly for self defense. He hit the ground still flailing and flopping around. "Who brought the idiot?" A pokemon asked. "Unfortunately… I brought the idiot." Star replied. "What is he here for?"

The pokemon asked. "He's new and he sucks." Star answered. "But I survived for a minute with three pokemon after me." Nova said getting up.

"We let you survive. You would've been disintegrated if we really tried to beat you." Star said back. "Well that sucks." Nova said losing his almost good mood. "What can you do?" The pokemon asked. "I don't know. I don't know at all." Nova answered. "Lets find out then." The pokemon said. "Don't do it Alternate. We need him alive." Star said only for the umbreon to use Dark pulse. The shock wave knocked him across the training ground like a pebble.

"Is that all?" Alt. asked "Yep." Star replied. "Pathetic." Alt. said as Nova slowly rose. "He can't train with us." Alternate said. "Why not? Are you afraid of a little challenge?" Star asked. "Not at all. Your friend is just impossible to rain if he can't even take a hit." Alt. replied. "Wait! Just give me a second chance." Nova pleaded. "Alright. But if you hold back on your power then I will hurt you." Alt said preparing to battle again.

"Also this time I won't hold back either." Alt. said as her black fur slowly changed shade by shade with a noise torn straight out of Halo 4. After a quick three seconds her fur was completely white and her rings and eyes were blue. "Let's begin." Alt. said using quick attack. She charged at the speed of sound. Nova had his eyes closed when she charged. He retaliated with extraordinary precision using moonblast.

Alt. managed to dodge it and used shadow ball. The ball of dark matter was hurled at Nova exploding on contact. As the smoke cleared it was clear that Nova had still failed to take a hit.

"Still weak but a little better." Alt. said. "I guess I'll have to train Nova myself." Star said. "Says who?" Another dark type asked. "My new friend is impossible to train." Star said. "If he got here then he can be trained." The pokemon said.

The intercom came on suddenly. "We need pokemon ID 227 in the main office immediately." The announcer said. "We need 227 here now." The announcer repeated. "Who is that?" Alt asked. "I think Nova is 227." Star said looking at Nova who was fast asleep. "Nova. Wake up."

Star said. Nova slowly woke up and left as if he heard the whole thing.

In the hall he looked around. "So the main office is over there." Nova mumbled looking at a sign.

"What do they need me for?" Nova asked himself as he approached the office doors. The door automatically open when he got close and he went in. "Hello Nova. Please take a seat." A person said. He was in one of those chairs with the high back and turned around like in a movie. "Do you know why you're here Nova?" The person asked in a low voice.

"Because I suck at battling?" Nova answered. "No. My company have recently received a letter from the pokemon center you were in." The person said. "Crap." Nova said to himself remembering that he had stuffed it under the pillow. "It's good to know that you remember that letter. Now I have a question for you. Do you know that your name is actually Jirachi?" the man asked. "I thought that was just what species I am. Not my actual name." Nova replied.

"Well we went to a library and guess what we found out." The man said. "What?" Nova asked nervously. "Nothing. So we looked it up on google. What we found was very interesting. There is only one of you because you are thousands of years old." The man answered. "So what you're saying is that I'm a special pokemon." Nova said. "Did you read the letter?" The man asked.  
"Nope. I didn't get the chance to." Nova replied. Nova noticed that he was being recorded.

"Well you can read this one now." The man said handing him a copy of it. Nova read through it and nearly spit out whatever he didn't have in his mouth. "So you think that I am something more powerful than anything you've ever had?" Nova asked. "Yes. And we have the perfect mission for you." The man said handing Nova a folder.

_**Chptr 4 complete! What will come next? How will it all go? No one knows. Not even me!**_

_**OCs still accepted (Unless you already suggested one.) Also Peace!**_


End file.
